


two stupid idiots in love

by stucky_whore



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Peter Parker, Two Cocksluts in Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stucky_whore/pseuds/stucky_whore
Summary: spiderman is a 18-year-old senior omega who starts going on patrol with the merc Deadpool, an alpha. peters heat comes early protective angst followsthis is my first fic ever!!! thank you for reading
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	1. flash is an ass

“Hey, Pete.”  
Shit shit shit I almost made it fuck fuck fuck you Flash peters thoughts were a jumbled mess of you're fucked this is it.  
“Peetey” Flash's insufferable voice was melting into the cracks on the rain-slicked sidewalks as Peter stumbled blindly towards the exit.  
“should've told me you were that spider freak Petey would've left you alone baby,” a pause.  
“Yeah no, I would've.” Fuck flash. Peter was stumbling down the side of the alleyway at 6 pm on a Tuesday pre fucking heat half in uniform being followed by the shittest alpha on the planet that tormented him for years. Fuck parker luck and his shitty life. Flash's hands were on him, pushing shoving demanding it was agony. Get up Peter common. You arent some useless omega just waiting just common get up fight back but his heat was coming it was coming on too strong fuck his legs were weak he was already sweating way too much.  
“Flash let me go- common flash” his voice was wobbling and the end sounded more like a whimper than words fuck. Flashes alpha body was on top of his he almost had his uniform off fuck peter was kicking yelling through the hand over his mouth begging but no response. No matter how hard he tried, the tears wouldn't stop. He couldn't fight back.  
“Common Petey know fags like you like this I shouv-” then he was gone. The weight had been pushed from his body Peter realized, he sat up as fast as he could with a groan.  
“-come near him again I'll kill you. I'll do it. I'm debating it right now but baby boy deserves better than to see that. Get the fuck out.” Pool. it was Deadpool holy finally some good luck pool was here he was safe peter was safe, unconsciousness claimed him fast before he could stop it.  
Pool and he had been hanging out for months going on patrols together stopping bad guys holding Deadpool back from killing innocent people. Getting Mexican food and eating it on the new york rooftops overlooking the city. Peter always wore scent blockers and he could tell Deadpool did too. Pool had the body of a strong alpha but the flirtatious and kina high pitched voice of an omega, at least when he was joking around. People had long since settled down big oil as a beta and peter, the spider-man had to be an alpha, no one would take him seriously if they found out he was an omega high school student. So they stayed far apart and Peter tried not to stare when Deadpool would flex in anticipation of a fight or how tight the red and black leather of his suit clung to his skin. Tired not to think about his soft  
"nice job webs," that Deadpool would follow with a warm hand on Peter's arm. No, he wouldn't think about any of those things. Just fighting crime with the merc that seemed to enjoy Peter's company an almost unhealthy amount. 

Deadpool pov  
Peter should've shown by now pool thought distantly as he waited to go on nightly patrol with his perfect boy, he would've been here by now. He always showed up by 6:00. Never late, he hadn't been late once all of the summer. So what the hell. He was departing tearing the city to the ground when the scent hit him. Heat, omega heat. The scent had him sprinting across the rooftop he was on to jump to the next. Omega in heat. But it wasn't just any omega that sent him racing over the rooftops of the city, no. It was his omega. It was peter. And he was in distress. For months he had ignored the way spidey's small body could twist into the incredible most spaces without flinching, the way his fucking latex suit clung to his absolute perfect ass, the way he would moan when biting into a good burrito after a hard patrol. The way his smaller hand would grasp his before diving into heavy fire. Fine- that was only once and he probably thought he was about to die fuck pool you're overthinking it just breathe.  
The scent was stronger now he was closer. He had no idea how he knew it was his boy but some deep part of him knew. if only he could just get there faster. Someone was hurting him, hurting your omega and you're doing nothing about it, his head screamed. Just a little further he was going to rip that fucker limb from limb. The scent was so strong now practically shoving its way into his brain the need to claim to protect he was gonna lose it. There that was the ally the scent was coming from there he needed a plan fuck thin-. Then there was a noise, a whimper, a cry his omega was crying for him, a cry for his alpha. He was moving soundlessly to tackle whoever was keeping him from his omega, pinning them against the wall every part of him screaming to kill the threat to destroy, to rip him apart for what he's done. No. Webs were here he didn't deserve to see that he's seen too much death already. Then he was saying something growling it then throwing the body away from him and his omega. He turned to his omega as soon as the other person was gone and he took in his boy's appearance. He was beautiful. The way his soft curly hair clung to his forehead with sweat reminded him what he was there for and he snapped out of admiring his omega, he was hurt. He was unconscious. Fuck what the fuck happened. He should've killed that son of a bitch. He should've made him suffer. He will later he deiced. He'd hunt him down and string him from his insides. He picked up his omegas body and headed towards home.

to be continued


	2. peter and wade heat handling duo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peters heat hits protective angst follows

Holy fuck he spelled so fucking good. Like warm cherry pie and cinnamon and something else sweet and soft kind almost. Wade wanted to ravange him. The walk to his safehouse was the longest he's ever taken, he was the deepest in the alpha mode he had ever been. Omegas covered away from how threatening and protective he smelled while carrying his boy home. He couldn't just leave him. NO, he couldn't his body physically wouldn't let him leave the vulnerable omega. The alpha around him gathering with interest at the sweet smell of spidey's heat and then quickly backed away with an intense alpha growl. One that no other alpha dared disobey. He had been scenting the smaller boy the whole way home, practically bathing his omega in his scent. His omega whimpered in his sleep as wade tried to unlock his door, his answering spike in scent was strong enough to soothe the boy back into quiet bliss.  
As soon as the door was unlocked wade was sprinting to his bedroom, he had to get out of there he was going to do something both of them would regret. He gathered all the blankets in his small backup apartment and built a work shift nest and took off his undershirt that he always wore under his suit and placed it near his boy's small frame engulfed in blankets in a nest he was struck again by the need to take to claim. Fuck he really needed to leave, he closed the door silently and sat down on the couch to wait. 

Peter woke up empty. He woke up covered in the slick and empty his core aching. He woke up surrounded by his alphas scent with no alpha to be found. Peter woke up a distressed omega in heat. Tears were running down his face silently, he realized he was saved by his alpha but the alpha didn't want him. He was ugly, a bother, unwanted. He was a bad omega. He was gasping now, whimpering. Then someone was banging on the door alpha peter realized it was alpha just on the other side f the door, he had to get up he had to go to his alpha. But his legs were like jelly soft and unstable he realized.  
" a-alpha?" it was a quiet plea a call for help and wade was banging on the door he might've heard it crack.  
" yeah webs it's alpha you gotta let me in baby boy I need to know you're ok." his words and scent were drenched in worry. The bed before peter seemed o big he didn't know how he was going to make it to the door aching and wanting to need his body screaming at him to move to go to his alpha. A whimper escaped him as he slowly crawled across the bed towards the door and his alpha growled from the other side.  
"common baby boy I know you can do it make it over to the door baby you can get here do it for me huh just get a little closer baby I'm coming to you just hold on." Wade was pushing against the door intending to break it to get to his omega the door squeaking against his weight.  
"alpha....... alpha alpha nee cant," peters words got further and further apart as he crawled across the bed until he made it to the edge. The drop looked hudge as he glanced down, sweat and slick coating him his hole clenching around nothing. It ached to be so empty it hurt. He needed his alpha so he pushed himself off the bed to the floor. That was what did it. The sound of his omegas body hitting the floor. With a kick, the door finally buckled and splintered under his force and wade was on peter. ON him in an instant. Peter moaned at the close contact and the smell of his alpha and pushed himself closer into the embrace. Wade moved him onto his lap and scented him properly all down his neck and collar area.  
"smell so good baby boy fuck you've soaked down there arent you?"  
His alpha gravelly voice made peter gush out more slick and wine high and feminine into pool's neck.  
"webs webs as much as I'm loving this you're in heat you don't want this."  
No no no no no oh no alpha doesn't want me to want alpha so bad need it needs alpha want it, please. Peter dint realize he was speaking out loud until pool started to pull on the back of his neck to get him to calm down.  
"such easy baby boy alpha wants you so bad so bad but you're in heat he cants-"  
wade was caught off by a wail,  
"alpha alpha a please pool please I need you to please so empty." peter knew he was being pathetic but his heat was coming on so strong he couldn't snap out of it.  
"wade, spidey my name wade."  
No time to overthink giving spiderman your real name dumbass shut up he's our omega it's fine he's ours.  
"p-pe-peter. s'my name."  
"baby boy - peter so good for me hun of course alpha wants you but you aren't thinking straight here let's," wade picked up his boy- no peter, and carefully put them both in his makeshift nest. He pulled peter close to his chest and rumbled soothingly as the boy squirmed.  
"We're going to sit here and I'm going to scent you nothing more ok baby?"  
Peter couldn't disobey if he wanted to his alpha was squeezing his scent glad every time he squirmed making him relaxed and plaint despite the endless stream of slick flowing between his legs. His head hurt and he still was gapingly empty but being held by his alpha was better. Safe in their nest peter relaxed and finally drifted peacefully asleep. 

Pool knew his rut was coming. There was no way it wouldn't be triggered by his omega, he could hold out now but when his rut hit? God they were fucked weren't they. No pun intended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRYYYYYYY aghghg i promise there will be a shit ton of smut next chapter I promise thank yall for reading ill update next week!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! im trying to update every week thanks so much


End file.
